Snow Flakes
by janrice
Summary: Tamaki falls for a boy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Ouran High School Host Club.

It was heaven. Honey sighed as he took one spoonful of the pistachio ice cream topped with honey and crushed almonds, his current favorite flavor. Current meaning today.

"We need a plan!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kyouya, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey were all seating in a table at a seven star hotel's restaurant eating ice cream. Honey was not paying much attention as he devoured his and Mori's strawberry ice cream. It was understandable that he would give his ice cream to Honey. Heck! He was _prepared_ to give his life to Honey.

The Ouran High School Host Club was meeting unofficially to discuss the Prince. They noticed that the past few days, the Prince was depressed and he lacked the usual 'prince charming aura' that made the _clients_ fall for him and the Club decided that it was due to all the girls throwing themselves at Tamaki. It's like Tamaki was getting tired of girls he needs a break from them in order for him to miss them just a little. Usually Kyouya would not join this kind of 'plans' but the revenue of the Club was rapidly declining because Tamaki was not as accomodating as before. He limited the number of girls that he would entertain for a day. And this does not suit Kyouya well. This phase must be gone through quickly.

"But what, Kaoru?" Hikaru said. Everyone's spirits was slowly flowing out of their bodies. "Maybe Tamaki needs more men in his life." Honey said in between ice cream eating. Everybody ignored the comment as nothing except Kyouya. "Yes, that's it. I have a plan." Everybody looked at Kyouya while he typed something in his laptop. "Leave this to me." Kyouya said calmly while pushing his eyeglasses inward. (with a definite evil gleam, take note).

Kyouya was ecstatic. What a hoot! He's really enjoying this manipulating thing. Of course, what we can only see is a slight smile. His smile brightened more when he saw Tamaki.

"Tamaki! I have news for you."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked dully. Not really caring whatever it is.

"You'll have a date for the Winter Ball." Kyouya said smiling. However Tamaki had not noticed.

Tamaki slumped further. "Girls again? I'm really cursed with this face of mine."

"No, it's a boy."

"What? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Tamaki was still exaggerating his sadness over his cursed face.

"I said, that you're date in the Winter Ball is a boy."

"What! I'm just going through a phase now Kyouya. I'm not gay."

"I'm not saying you're gay. I'm just helping you to avoid girls for a while. This is the plan: You will bring a date in the Winter Ball that is a boy disguised as a girl so that you would be under no obligation to entertain her. Er, him. Also, we would make it appear as if she designated you for the night to avoid the other clients that might cling to you."

Tamaki pondered for a second. "Ok. Whatever. You know what's best for me. Thank you."

"No problem. Consider it as an early Christmas gift." Kyouya said with an evil grin.

"No! I won't do it." Fujioka Haruhi exclaimed with conviction.

"Oh, come on, Haruhi, this would be the last favor I would ask you. I need the money for my gender rearrangement procedure. You know I've waited for this all my life. It's what will truly complete me. Onegai!" Haruhi's father pleaded. Fujioka Ranka was very happy earlier that day. A very handsome boy approached him and that's not all, the boy offered him a large sum of money if he would be able to find a young okama for him. At first, he was devastated. Thinking that if only he was younger he could certainly make this boy happy. Hehe. He recognized the boy's uniform after a while as a student from Ouran. Ah, rich people do really have weird taste. He categorized the boy as bisexual. Since all his okama friends are already old, he doesn't know anyone that would accommodate his boy. The boy noticed his weird looks and immediately knew what this okama is thinking. "Ah you're mistaken. I just need someone as a date for my friend." The boy explained. Ranka raised an eyebrow. That's when the boy told him of the _plan_.

Haruhi looked at her father. He was really tiresome but she really loves him. She looked at her father's eyes. They were getting misty. Oh how she hates it when her father plays this on her. "Alright. But just for a night."

"Really! You would do that for me, my precious daughter? Thank you!" Ranka embraced his daughter tightly.

Just then a loud thunder struck and Haruhi embraced her father more tightly. _What a bad omen. What am I getting myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi looked again in the mirror. Her father had bought her a wig for this special occasion. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with gold details all over. She looked like a princess. A fag princess. She scowled. Her father had put too much make up on her face. He even bought her contact lenses. He explained everything and he said that the make-up would hide her true beauty so that their cover would not be blown. The Ouran Host Club was expecting her to be a boy disguising as a girl. Haruhi sighed. She knew about the Ouran Host Club from her school. She overheard some of the girls in her class gushing about them. However, all she did see from all the members were the Hitachin twins because they are her classmates. Though she had to admit, the Hitachin twins were really handsome but totally not her type. After all, the only thing occupying her mind right now is finish high school with flying colors so that she can also gain scholarship in college.

"Are you ready, honey?" her father called out.

She grabbed her coat. "Hai."

Haruhi looked around the magnificent ballroom she was ushered in by the butler. She noticed that a few girls were already there. All girls looked like they have gowns straight from Paris while she was wearing an old gown her mother wore to her engagement party. She was not feeling bad however, acting like a socialite was the farthest thing from her mind.

_At least they have good food,_ Haruhi thought as she saw the buffet table. She was on her way there when she saw a tall guy with glasses wearing what looked like a Prince Charles uniform. She looked around for a minute. _It must be him_, she decided to approach the guy.

"Excuse me, are you Ohttori Kyouya?"

Kyouya looked at her. "Yes?" Kyouya gave her a once over. "Are you the okama?" he whispered.

"Yes. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

Kyouya was trying so hard to contain his laughter. This is better than he thought. "Let's not waste time. Follow me."

Haruhi followed Kyouya upstairs until they reached a room.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" Kyouya knocked.

"Coming!" a man's voice inside the room said. A moment later, the door opened revealing a princely like character. An ideal prince for any Cinderella.

"May I present to you your date for tonight, this is Haruhi."

Tamaki jaw-dropped. "Mother, thank you. I know you won't let me date a guy." Tamaki was obviously ecstatic. Besides he kind of thinks the girl is pretty.

"What are you talking about? _He's_ a guy."

Tamaki was mortified. "What? No!" Tamaki was also ashamed that he thought of this guy as pretty.

"Cease your nonsense. I already paid for her. Now you two get along." Kyouya said and immediately took an exit. Leaving the two alone.

Haruhi was pissed. This man was acting like she was some sort of disease.

Just then a girl below saw Tamaki upstairs. "Yaah! It's Tamaki senpai!" she shrieked. The girls were already acting like a pack of wolves ready to attack Tamaki. Each wanting to reach the prince first.

Tamaki panicked and grabbed Haruhi to his side. "I'm sorry girls, but this princess have already designated me for the night."

All the girls' face fell. "I'm sorry ladies. But please enjoy the night and as an apology, the twins will dance each of you tonight. " Kyouya appeared out of nowhere.

The girls were slightly appeased and resumed whatever were they doing.

"So…" Hikaru was the first to break the silence.

"Ah, let's go down first." Tamaki said.

"Haruhi-chan!" a brown haired cute elementary boy approached Haruhi.

"Ah.." she looked at Tamaki.

"This is Honey senpai. A member of our club." Tamaki explained.

"Wha..?" Haruhi was confused. This boy? Senpai? A member of the club?

"He may not look like it but he is a year ahead of me."

"Ah. Honey senpai, nice to meet you." Haruhi extended her hand.

Honey shook her hand. "Do you like cakes, Haruhi-chan?"

"Yes, I do. A little."

Just then a song played in the background.

Kyouya appeared again. "You should dance. People are getting suspicious. The girls have been eyeing you two. Tamaki! You should act more entertaining to _Miss_ Haruhi. The girls are asking me who is she and if she had really designated you for the whole night."

"But.."

"No buts" Kyouka pushed the two of them in the dance floor.

Tamaki had no choice but to hold out his hand. "Shall we da.. dance?" He felt so awkward considering this person is a boy.

Haruhi tried to picture her father as she took his hand. _This better be worth it, old man_.

Throughout the dance, Haruhi kept her face downward. Suddenly, Tamaki spoke.

"You're gonna have to look at me to give them the idea that we are enjoying each other's company." Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi forced herself to look up. Their eyes met.

Tamaki could not believe this girl is really a guy. He felt soft like a girl in his arms. And his eyes. His eyes were deep like he could just look into it forever.

Tamaki shook his head. _Shit!_ _What's the matter with me?_


End file.
